


Misadventures Of Final Fantasy XIV

by Goblin_Bean_Kie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Can I Cry Now?, Cid Seduced Me With His Biceps, Dancer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Smut, Gen, Haurchefant Greystone Angst, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Ship It, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Love, Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn - Freeform, Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), My First Work in This Fandom, Protective, Romance, Sibling Love, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love, Urianger Augurelt - Freeform, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Bean_Kie/pseuds/Goblin_Bean_Kie
Summary: Featuring various WoL's and the lovely characters from Final Fantasy, written as they popped into my head. Various pairings, various situations. Hope you guys enjoy.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Lucia goe Junius, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters, Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light, Minfilia Warde & Warrior of Light, Ryne | Minfilia & Thancred Waters, Ryne | Minfilia & Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt/Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light & Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light & Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 12





	1. Gold and Copper - Thancred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miquote!Wol x Thancred  
> Seeker of the Moon, pugilist  
> Scars on both cheeks, one on her eye  
> Red hair, short, with a yellow and gold eye.

They were there. Everywhere. Haunting his waking moments, filling his dreams. Thancred couldn’t get them out of his head, no matter how many birds he filled his night with. He could see her face, her eyes staring through him in a shock of gold and copper.

Different shades of red locks hanging in her face, blocking a quarter of her face. But throughout the battle together he could see her face.

Despite her lithe form, she hit hard. Knocking the creatures down and out with speed. One of the brief flashes of her besides him revealed her tattoo on the exposed part of her face, and in the beginning, Thancred thought with her brass knuckles she’d need healing throughout.

Twelve, he was wrong...

Nothing hit her, not once. It was as if the young cat had learned to be a Rogue already. But... there’s no way, not with the way she was moving.

Tourmaline took a particularly hard blow meant for him, and before he could utter a single healing spell. She was up, brushing bangs from her face and revealing the barely noticeable difference in her slitted irises. A gorgeous gold and a burning sun. How strange…

Pale blue skin sticking out amongst the battle in a streak of blue, moving with a tune in her head that Thancred wished to memorize.

As the battle stopped, he had barely glanced a way a second when she was down. For a moment, he worried she needed better healing. But there were no injuries aside from the old scars, minus the somewhat recent looking one marking her yellow eye.

He breathed a breath of relief when she stood up. The quiet girl saying something about a crystal. He didn’t expect such a quiet boldness from her, with her moves, class, and even the way she carried herself. He thought she’d be loud and outspoken. But she spoke little, mostly with gestures.

To say he was intrigue would be another story.

“Thancred,” Y’shtola exclaimed, gaining the white haired male’s attention.

Ah, right. Meeting. He nodded, smiling as he made some flirty remark to get an eye roll.

Still, as he listened and tried to pay attention, all he could think of was blue skin, red hair, and glowing eyes. Gold and copper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, hope you liked it! Have a wonderful time!


	2. Tilly Hawkins I - Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilly Hawkins is a half-hyur/half-elezen.
> 
> Chestnut brown hair with red highlights, light brown eyes, fair skin, and two cheek tattoos the same color as her eyes. She is a Pugilist/Monk turned Red Mage.

It was no secret that the Scions’ Resident halfa had a temper to rival that of Garuda’s. Except, hers required no such thing as a crystal to exist. Tilly Hawkins was terrifying force to be reckoned with. One they learned when Alphinaud’s arrogance landed her in trouble with Tataru. No Scion wanted to be the focus of the red mage’s rage. Not even Raubhan could withstand that storm. From within the courtroom, the Flame General could hear his Flame Sergeant’s temper set off in moments on the young Elezen lad out in the hall. No room had ever been more tense than when Tilly’s voice rang out like a bell on Sunday.

It wasn’t even yelling, her voice didn’t raise more than when she spoke, but Twelve preserve. Alphinaud had never looked so pale, so skittish with such wide eyes after they were done “chatting”. The Warrior of Light off to complete a quest while Alphinaud composed himself. 

That was one of three times, total, that Tilly Hawkins lost her temper.

One of the times being in a battle, the Scions had never heard such anger from her when she struck down the Garlean woman in white. Or when she raged at a comment Alphinaud made offhandedly when the Scions learned how young she truly was. It was a moment for the history books, that was for certain. Something no one wanted to truly remember, to truly see and learn from for an example. To document forever.

Tilly Hawkins, the half-Elezen, half-Hyur; half-Ishgardian, half-Ala Mhigan, pugilist turned monk, turned red mage. Was equipped with a temper that would burn hotter than the fire she casted, would shock those around her with verbal lightning. Her tattoos always seemed to stand out against her cheeks when she was upset. Something the Scions took as a sign for when to stop pushing something, or to let her run off to blow off some steam. All in all, however, Tilly was a sweet girl. Always helping, always smiling. Always kind. Even when exhausted, or upset. Her anger never taking a verbal form against any souls undeserving. Still, utterly terrifying however.

When in the battle against the Warriors of Darkness, the Scions shuddered at the sight of her rage. Her once short brown and red locks freely flowing down her back, golden brown eyes throwing invisible daggers. Her knuckles white from the grip on her rapier, the magic being cast just a bit more strongly. Thankfully, her rage was on her enemies that wouldn’t stay down. But her teeth were gritting, and the constant flashes of magic lit up the pale cheeks, the look darkening on her features.

Tilly hissed, snarling when the purple chains wrapped around them all. When none could break free from their binds. None would be surprised should curses fall from her lips, and had her crystal and sword not fallen to the floor. All would’ve bet money that black magic would be flying around them. Then a surprise. Her eyes widening, locking on the masked elezen that narrowed into… oh Twelve preserve. Her brows furrowed, lips pursed as hands instantly gripped onto her weapons as Urianger removed his mask. What was once relief at being freed morphed to intense emotions before returning to the stoic poker face commonly adorning her features.

The battle began once more, and Alphinaud felt worry curling in his gut when he watched Tilly constantly send her aether to Alisaie. Way more than healthy. Words went over her heads, and as Ardent attacked. They watched the scowl as she leapt away, barely nodding to the words leaving both Thancred and Urianger’s lips.

“Careful my friend! You can not give too much at once.”

One moment, Tilly was in the center. In front of Alisaie, the next she was growling as her sword plunged into the archer. They watched the magic fuel her blade, the way she growled as she leapt right back to Alisaie and gave more aether. All feeling exhausted relief when Alisaie announced all was ready. Needless to say, after conversing with Minfilia, when they all returned to Ul’dah. Were it not for Alisaie’s dizzy spell, all were confident Tilly would’ve snapped at Urianger. Her arms crossing, the blue of her Ishgardian armor contrasting the gold of the sands. She nodded, a tight lipped smile on her pale pink lips as she watched the two walk off for the original headquarters.

She didn’t notice, eyes locked on the retreating figures, Thancred and Alphinaud making a bet. Hands shaking for a moment, before her eyes turned back. A tired smile on her lips.

Thancred and Alphinaud watched closely. Eyes locked on the Warrior of Light’s back, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. Her pace was steady, heels clicking on the stone floor and hair brushing rapidly back and forth. Oh, they almost feel sorry for betting. Almost. Not enough to call it off.

Tilly huffed a breath, sitting besides Alisaie and waiting. Her arms once more crossed, eyes closed as she held her breath. An attempt to keep calm, so it would seem. One she made when she was trying to keep her head on straight. The poor elezen never saw it coming.

“Alisaie!” Alphinaud exclaimed, rushing to his sister. She was okay, he knew she was going to be. But nothing was better than seeing with his own eyes that his twin was healthy and hale.

“I’m fine, Alphinaud.”

Tilly smiled, nodding at the twins when their eyes landed on her. Her gaze searched the room, and Thancred resisted the urge to shiver when her gaze crossed over his form. He crossed the room, smiling at Alisaie. He wanted to make sure she was okay, he didn’t cross the room just to avoid the crossfires. Not at all.

“My friends.” 

Urianger’s voice brought everyone’s eyes to their fellow Scion. Once more dressed in his robes and goggles, his posture tall as he opened his mouth to speak. Stopping only as Tilly seemed to march towards him, fire burning in her honey colored irises. He swallowed, visibly bracing himself for a verbal lashing.

“My-”

Urianger didn’t get to finish. Sentence getting abruptly cut off as Tilly grabbed onto his robes. Her eyes intensely locked on his as she yanked him down towards her. Thancred shook his head with sympathy, Alphinaud wincing as Alisaie watched in interest. Any moment now, Tilly was going to snap.

And snap she did. Just… not in the way expected.

Her lips smashed into his. Hands fisting into his clothes as she kissed him deeply. Thancred’s mouth dropped, Alphinaud’s cheeks burning as his eyes went wide, and Alisaie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms with a smirk. Tilly didn’t pull back, not when his hands slowly held onto her waist and lowered to hold her hips. Not when he returned the kiss. Not when the silence became stifling. Oh no, if anything she kissed him harder. When air became too much, she finally pulled away.

Her hands flying from his chest to cup his cheeks, his goggles lifting as she glared up at him. The height difference obvious with how close the pair was standing. Even in her heels, she stood only to his chest. At most, just under his collarbone. Tilly licked her red lips, huffing silently.

“If you ever do that to me again, Urianger.” The threat was silent, but there. Hanging in the air. “You had me worried, and we do not need to be questioning our allies at a time like this.”

He swallowed, a slight smirk on his lips as he leaned to press a kiss to her forehead. Nearly whispering apologies into her skin, his hands held her close to him. Molten gold eyes staring at her with adoration, as he spoke affectionate terms into her hair. Tilly rolled her eyes, capturing his lips once more before she released a breath of relief. Her head resting on his chest.

“By the Twelve!”

In seconds, Tilly jumped away. Only succeeding in adding a foot of space when his arms tightened to keep her in place. A sharp look sent at her blushing cheeks, before Urianger glanced from his warrior to his friends. Well, seems now would be a good time to share news on their courtship. There is no time like the present, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Esme Dragovitch - Matter of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme Dragovitch
> 
> Black hair, orange highlights  
> Light/Spring Green eyes  
> Raen, Au ra  
> Ninja/Rogue  
> Purple skin, as short as I could possibly make my character in the game.
> 
> Based off several ideas in my brain that took form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the broody elf! 
> 
> I'm half asleep, please forgive my mistakes.

Estinien knew a lot about the small, Auri ninja he was courting. Her name was Esme, she had a brother, and their parents- or parent, was part of the Confederacy. Esme had used the axe for most of her life, only switching to daggers when she settled into Limsa Lominsa as a way to remember her brother.

Estinien knew Esme was a highly trained and deadly shinobi. Her feet light, and movements so fast he could hardly find her in the battle. She was a blur, of ivory, purple, and black. Her tail was the last thing seen when she flipped across the battlefield in a puff of smoke.

Estinien knew she preferred the silence, but that underneath her strong and silent persona. Her small smile always seemed to brighten her face, her personality shining as bright as her heart; as her scales. The ivory, a welcome contrast to her lilac colored skin, and black hair. 

He knows she prefers to keep her hair tied out of her face. Be it in braid or bun, it is never down. Makes it easier for combat, mobility. And, if she deems necessary, to burrow deep within the ground.

An action Estinien discovered she did quite often, when she was peeved. According to the boy -Alphinaud, the first time she had done it to him. Was after the forming of the Crystal Braves, he had demanded her to go somewhere or something. Her brows furrowed, eyes lighting with her ire, and lips frowning. Then she had leapt into the air, spinning and just barely missing him with her tail before she swan dived into the floor. Essentially. She has done it to most the Scions as well, if Tataru’s stories were anything to go by. 

Done to Estinien when they had their first argument about whether Au Ra were related to dragons. Of course, it wasn’t their only fight. But after arguing with Ysayle, and Alphinaud ordering them to knock it off whilst waiting for the Warrior of Light’s return, Estinien was still heated. And when he snarked off about dragons, and she pointed at her horns…

The dragoon is proud to say he unrightfully snapped at her. But, she did teach him a lesson. A lesson on controlling himself. Controlling his anger, his temper. And the added rage from Nidhogg.

He never had seen her eyes go so wide before narrowing, her lips pursing in a deep frown, and brows furrowing. Her hands tensed, before she crossed her arms. Taking a step back and for her all her shortness, she made the Elezen feel small. She huffed, eyes hard and burning through his helmet. Before she nodded, returned her arms to her side, and then jumped into the air, her tail smacking him in the face as she spun. Before disappearing into the Dravanian soil.

Esme huffed a laugh, snapping Estinien from his thoughts as she watched the flush color Alphinaud’s ears red. The reason, he knew not, but that didn’t bother him. Eyes watching as Esme tucked loose hair behind her horn. Her lips curled just barely into a warm smile.

Estinien would’ve chuckled, had he not heard it. Pausing in his steps, the Dragoon waited with bated breath. Just barely he heard it, the sounds of feet crunching on leaves, the sound of soft breathing. They were being followed.

“Estinien?” Esme murmured, stopped in front of him. Her helmet was gone, something she said this morning about wanting to feel the breeze. “You alright?”

He grunted, turning back to the sounds. They were silent, as if someone was waiting for them to pass by. Momentarily, he considered the pros and cons of keeping it quiet from the woman. Ultimately, he decided against it. Continuing to walk the path to catch pace with Ysayle and Alphinaud.

“We’re being followed.” He growled lowly, eyes flickering towards her at his side. 

Esme paused, tilting her head to the side in question. Or so it would look, he knew from her that Au Ra hear through their horns. Something about vibrations? Her smile had fallen from her lips, only holding in place just barely. To make believe nothing was wrong. Had he not known better, he’d be fooled.

“I can take care of them quietly, or we both can. The boy and Lady Iceheart need not know.”

Esme shook her head, eyes clouding as she returned her gaze back to the path in front of them. Her tail previously slashing back and forth playfully, curled. Something he had not seen before. She swallowed, shaking her head again as Estinien stared at her questioningly.

“I’ll deal with it. Forget you heard them.” She stopped center, leveling him with a hard look as she clutched at his hands. “I’ll take care of it, do not attack.”

“Are you sure?”

She smiled, eyes falling to their hands. Her fingers traced patterns on his armor and for a moment, the dragoon wished he could feel it on his skin. Feel the callused, yet soft looking appendages creating pictures. Feel her scales with his own fingers, to see if they truly were as rough and hard as they looked. To see her hair unbound from her tight buns and messy braids. He wanted to feel her, feel her smile, her laugh, her love. He wanted to…

“Do not fret, beloved dragoon. I shall save you from the dragons.”

And like that, her once ordering, strong voice shifted playfully. Her lips quirking into that sweet smile, and eyes shining up at him. But Estinien knew her. Despite the look that pulled on his heart strings, despite the term of endearment on her lips that burned his face, he could still see it. The cracks in her armor. There was a guarded edge lingering in her eyes, a rueness to her smile.

Estinien wanted to ask, but this was new. Still something to explore. Something that was both exhilarating and exciting, yet terrifying and fragile all in one. It was messy feelings, and by the Fury was it perfect. 

Estinien didn’t want to break it. Didn’t want to push this warrioress away with things she wasn’t ready for, and if it was serious she’d of told him. Much like she told him bit by bit her life story, and bit by bit he shared his. They both talked, late when they were on watch duty whilst the other two slept. If this was serious, Esme would tell him. Of that, he had no doubt. 

Swallowing his questions, his demands -people demand too much of her already. He scoffed, rolling his eyes even though she couldn’t see it. He started their walk again, hand locking tight around hers.

“As if I need protecting.”

Her steps were bouncy, tail swishing back and forth once more. Whether her body language was a play, Estinien didn’t know. But he didn’t mind. She was cute with her little hum, adorable when she surprised Alphinaud by disappearing from Estinien’s side and grabbing the boy’s shoulders with a playful rawr.

Estinien chuckled to himself, ears listening however to the once more walking footsteps in the forests.

####

_“We’re being followed.”_

Esme winced, the words being an echo inside her head. She knew they were, of course she did. He always walked with heavy feet. Even when they focused on stealth, she was always quieter.

_“We’re being followed.”_

Esme swallowed, eyes locked on the ground. Of course, they were being followed. Of course _he_ would know the moment she stepped foot in Dravania. How could he not? They spent their entire lives attuning to each other. 

_“We’re being followed.”_

Why did Estinien have to hear him too? Why was it Estinien? Esme can’t just ignore it now. Not another problem she can ignore till it goes away. Life was never that easy, never like that. Or else, Esme would probably not be the hero of the realm. The Savior of Eorzea.

Or else, Esme wouldn’t be questioning herself. Should she have agreed to a courtship? Should she have agreed when she hadn’t even seen his face? Should she have even agreed to meet with Nanamo Ul Namo before the party began? Should she have even allowed herself to develop feelings for the snarky, sassy, brooding Estinien? The _Azure bloody Dragoon_?

Should Esme have let herself pine after him in her own silent misery? Should she have shared all that she had with him? Stuff not even the Scions, not even Alphinaud or Tataru know?

_“We’re being followed.”_

Should she have shared with him that she knew they were being followed for the past hour, which is why she had refused to move on her own like normal? Should she have shared whom was following them? Why she was so insistent that she be the one to “deal” with them?

_“We’re being followed.”_

Esme already knew the answer to the questions. She had no regrets for the turns her life had taken, had no qualms about whom her heart chose. No regrets for the choices she’s made and the people she’s met. Not one. 

That didn’t mean she was ready for this to happen, now of all places. She was kind of hoping to stall this stage of their relationship for a bit. Soak in the honeymoon phase, before going to the “meet my family” one.

But that was Esme Dragovitch for you. Never do anything the simple, the easy, and sometimes the right way. But she got it done. By the Twelve, she got it done. Esme sighed, kicking at one of the rocks as Alphinaud went with Estinien to gather firewood, Ysayle to gather food. She was supposed to be clearing the area of beasts and monsters. Keyword being supposed.

_“We’re being followed.”_

Stupid Estinien with his above average hearing skills. And his stupid instincts. And his stupid mutual feelings for her. He wasn’t even here and he was making her think. To go over everything. Stupid blue lancer with his dislike for giant lizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be separated into three parts, instead I merged one and two together. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
